Adjustable steering column assemblies are well known in the art. Such assemblies typically include an energy-absorbing bracket or other support affixed to the body of a vehicle. Steering column components including, but not limited to a steering wheel and shaft are carried by the support. Should a collision occur in which a sufficiently large impact force is applied to the steering wheel, the steering column and wheel will collapse relative to the support and translate away from the driver of the vehicle.
Steering column and pedal assemblies exist which are designed to absorb forces other than those applied to the steering wheel of a vehicle. Such assemblies include those in which the foot pedals are mounted on the vehicle support structure independently of the mounting of the steering column, and where the pedals collapse under an applied collapse load in a crash event. An object of the present invention is to improve upon and simplify the manufacturing of collapsible column and pedal assemblies.